Greyhawk Getaway
by StarBloodZero
Summary: A selection of short stories roughly based on a mishmash of dungeons and dragons worlds and lore.


Castle Greyhawk. Once a beautiful mansion, a place of exquisiteness, justice, and true nobility. It stood for hundreds of years as a symbol to the local people of the dignity of civilization. Though it was no grand palace its beautiful stone walls were well defended and the locals from surrounding villages often were able to air their grievances to the ruling noble family often.

One would not be able to recognize it ever has such splendor in its current state. It has long since been abandoned. Nature has reclaimed it. Wild trees grow in its once beautiful gardens, moss climbs it's still strong wall, and roots twist and gnarl their way through its underground keeps. it is there that the true awe of Greyhawk can still be found.

"How much will it pay?" The Halfling asked. Trying to keep his voice low despite the hustle and bustle of the tavern in the early evening hours. It was just him and the strange old human woman sitting at this particular table but his friends would be returning soon.

"Enough." The deceptively sweet little old lady said with a smile. "I won't lie, I am not a rich woman but my family has enough money to more than compensate you and your party. It will be dangerous, it will, but I know exactly where to find the key I want and I can even give you a map of the old under works."

The Halfling nodded as he thought it over, running a hand over his short dark hair. "Why are you so interested in it? What does this key open exactly?"

"That is a family secret I'm afraid. Something my family has been tasked with watching over for almost two hundred years now." She answered back, making herself look more frail as to avoid too much prodding. The Halfling may have been only breast high to her and most other women but he was still a young man. Healthy and strong, susceptible to the fairer sex.

Bramble was intrigued by this, but to be fair it didn't take much to catch the young Halflings interests. He leaned back in his chair and looked into his wooden mug, swirling the drink around and looking at his reflection as he pondered.

"I'll need a solid number." He eventually said.

The old lady put on a somber face, leaning in to quietly discuss the details.

Inevitably Brambles curiosity won out. A deal was struck for a vast sum of gold coins, promised upon delivery of this key, and he was able to charismatically sell the deal to his other party members. They had been working together for almost three years now and they all had each other's trust.

There was Bramble, the young Halfling. Quick, quiet, and curious in nature. One look may make you think he is a thief due to his dark tunic, pants, and his black cloak and hood. He was quite a jolly fellow in good company, though he was best put to use skulking about in the dark and using magical objects. Such as the two wands he kept on his belt to quickly grab if needed.

Second was Elora, and Elf seen as the healer of the group. Well versed in the ways of medicine, alchemy, and even channeling the divine energies of nature to heal those where were in need. She was very generous of nature, which again could be deceitful given her attire. She wore tight fitting white pants and a tunic but over that she had light weight armor crafted from shaped dark wood, attached by rope all over her body in plates. Much akin to the chitin covering an insect, though her head was left bare with her long hair flowing freely.

Lastly was Atlug, a large Orc even by Orc standards. He was proud in nature, again, even by Orc standards. However this didn't stop him from wearing a set of copper-brass colored Dwarven armor. Perfectly made to fit his large body along with the big silverish colored Orc made war hammer strapped to his back. Typically he would take the lead outside the safety of the walls of Sanctuary and this day was no different.

The three mounted up on their horses come morning and headed out the cities south gate, following the road to the Greenwood. A large thick forest that in Castle Greyhawks day was more tame.

"This key better be worth it, halfling." Atlug grumbled to Bramble as their horses trotted along the trail.

"We need the money." Elora shot back to him, "Besides we've handled worse than some abandoned tunnels before."

"You've not heard any of the legends about this place. have you?" The Orc smirked. "Let's just say if we make it out of here the last thing you'll think of these tunnels are is abandoned."

"We'll be fine." Bramble pipes up. "Looking at the map she gave me it's not even that far in and it even shows where some traps are. As long as we don't act like idiots we'll be in and out in time for lunch. Speaking of..." he reaches into his pack and takes out three apples, tossing one to the others. "Breakfast!"

The trek into the forest was a long, uncomfortable, and humid one. The trail eventually had to be left to head into the thick brush of the forest. Surely there once was a road that lead to the castle but its long since been covered up by grass, fallen leaves, and moss. However their perseverance eventually paid off with the image of Greyhawk seen through the trees.

The old grey stone of the castle had long since been taken over by vines and moss. Tinged an off green color in most places. The large wall that surrounds the castle still stood proud, though it had thick roots and vines crawling all over it. It had not cracked or sunk in places though its front gate had given way to time. What was once two tall thick wooden doors reinforced with iron had cracked, broken, and even simply disintegrated in places. This was much the same case with the front doors of the castle itself. The stone walls stood strong but the doors had given way to time and left no obstacle to entrance.

"Lets leave the horses here." Bramble grunted as he got off his horse and his bare feet came into contact with the forest floor.

Atlug and Elora dismounted their horses as well and watched as Bramble snuck his way inside the wall and crept around the front courtyard to the door. At a glance it seemed the creeping and sneaking would be unnecessary but the three had been in many situations where it proved live saving.

"Little fool, he's going to get himself killed one day going alone." Atlug grumbled.

"Oh come on, how many times has he scouted ahead and saved us from walking into an ambush?" Elora defended the little Halfling.

"Still, he's only quite a little thing. If something or someone else spots him first..."

"Aww, are you worried about him, you big softy?" Elora giggled and bumped her hip against the Orc.

"Worried about losing our scout, yes." He bluntly replied.

Elora rolled her eyes and made her way to the door of the castle with Atlug. Going inside the castle was dark but there was enough light coming in through some of the windows that a torch wouldn't yet be needed. However that didn't stop Elora from readying her wooden staff and conjuring up a soft ball of white light that hovered over the top of it.

The entrance looked like it may have once been a throne room. It was a long room with many doors on the sides and two staircases that lead upstairs. Looking around neither saw the Halfling.

Elora called out, "Bramble? Bramble, where did you go?" she asks only for the little sneak to come into view off to the back left side of the room near a door that is still standing and closed, left out of most of the elements by virtue of being inside.

"This is the door we need to enter. It should lead us downwards." Bramble said as he laid his hand over the lock of the door, weaving a simple spell and focusing as he tried to unlock the door.

"Stand aside." Atlug groaned. "The door is practically falling off its hinges, I can break it down."

"No!" Bramble exclaimed urgently! "This door is trapped. You open it like that and you'll get a fireball in the face. Just be patient."

The large Orc groaned and took a step back over beside Elora, leaning against a pillar. "So much for being home by lunch. This will take all day."

"Don't be like that." She giggled and gently shoved him playfully. "Is it really so bad to spend time with us?"

Atlug grumbles and smiles a little, "I guess there's worse places to be."

"There you go." She giggled and bumped her wooden armored hip against his metal one. In her mind a playful gesture but no doubt in the back of her mind and the front of Atlugs took it as a flirt.

A few moments passed with Bramble focusing the lock finally clicks and the door swings open. "Perfect." The Halfling grinned, throwing his hood up and sneaking his way slowly inside while his two other party members snuck in behind him.

The group was met with a long dark hallway that slowly inclined downwards. The walls were solid stone and Eloras light was now undoubtedly needed. The group walked deeper and deeper down the hallway until eventually it came to a split. One hall to the left, one to the right, and one that lead dead ahead. All leading into more darkness.

"Okay, let me just take another look at the map." Bramble started to fumble with his pack when there game a strange howling sound from down one of the halls. It was subtle, almost like a gust of wind blowing through a hole in a tree. "... What in the nine hells was that?"

Atlug didn't even waste time. Immediately he drew out his silver warhammer. "Stand behind me. Now!" he ordered the other two.

Bramble drew out both his wands and Elora readied a powerful source of magic in her free hand. It wasn't long before they heard the howls again. This time much closer. Elora brightened her light more and more but never did a creature come into sight.

"What the hell is that?" Atlug growled a little louder than necessary. Minutes passed and still nothing could be seen.

Elora all of a sudden let out a terrible scream! Looking down the group could see a large black shadow. It was flat on the ground but in the shape of a man. Its hand and arm came out of the ground, grabbing onto the Elfs ankle.

"Shadow! A fucking shadow!" Bramble yelled out, aiming both his wands at the monster. Two bluish-green beams of magic fired out and slammed against the stone ground where the shadow was. The creature didn't react anymore than to stand up and join the others in the third dimension.

It attempted to wrap both its arms around the Elf but failed. She placed her hand inches away from its chest, firing off a powerful blast of divine energy she had gathered earlier. It slammed into the beings chest, sending it flying back in a formless mass on the ground. It made the same howling noise as before when Atlug rushed forward and slammed his mighty hammer into the ground. The hammer gilded through the being and smashed into the stone floor, causing the walls to shake. The shadow stood back up into its human form and again the Orc slung his hammer with deadly precision. It hit the beings head and smashed it between the wall. The hallways began to shake and quiver again, not seeming to stop.

Again the being squealed and dissolved into a formless mass, this time rushing off into the darkness. The ceiling above them began to crack and small pebbles fell to the ground.

"RUN!" Atlug ordered his party. Run they did, faster than any of them every had down a random hall together as more and more rocks fell and the halls continued to quiver with the artificial earthquake. Up ahead the hallway opened up into a large featureless cube of a room. It had several doors inside but right now all the party was concerned with was it didn't seem to be affected by the cave in. As soon as they could they dove through the entryway and not a moment too soon. Just behind them the entire pathway collapsed in, fully blocking the hallway.

They couldn't see a source of light but something caused this room to be visible without the aid of Eloras light. She sighed and dispelled the magic light on her staff and stood up, dusting herself off. "Fuck, well just another close call we get to chalk up."

Atlug groaned as stood up, looking his armor over. "Well then. What's our next... where's Bramble?" He and Eloras looked around the wide open room. Bramble was an excellent hider but there was nothing to hide behind in this room. It was a twenty foot, by twenty foot, by twenty foot solid room. The left and right walls were nothing but solid stone and the wall on the other side of the room had just three solid wooden doors.

"By the gods..." Atlug whispered and Elora started to whimper.

"Bramble... poor Bramble... Oh no..." she whimpered and slowly she started to break down and cry. She leaned her face into Atlugs chest as tears poured down her face.

"Hey. It's okay. We don't know he's... He's crafty. Hell he's probably half way to that key by now." He chuckled, trying to make his partner feel better, rubbing his hands on her back.

"Y-You really think so?" she asked

"Of course I do." he smiled and removed his helmet, sitting it on the floor. "Hey, it's okay." he gently holds her chin and has her look right up into his eyes.

The poor girls eyes were red and puffy from the crying but she managed to crack a smile. "Thanks Atlug... I can always count on you making me feel better. We've been together for years and you've always been there for me."

"I've always been there for you? How many nights have you patched me up after I worked too much or took a blow that was way too hard? We've made a good team..."

The two look into one another's eyes and quickly the worries seem to fade away. There is no Greyhawk, no missing Bramble, no murderous shadows. Just Atlug and Elora, Elf and Orc, Man and woman. Atlug slowly leaned in and nothing was done to stop him. His lips met hers and that's all it took to melt the rest of the world away. Nothing like this had ever happened between the two but nothing else ever felt so natural. She eagerly kissed him back, lips dancing together passionately as they both became more enamored with the reality of just what they were doing.

Atlug moved his hands down to hold Elora by the hips, picking her up off the ground to be level with him. They continued their kiss until Atlug finally broke it, just to start kissing the Elfs neck.

"W-wait. We shouldn't." She let out a gasp as she felt him start sucking on her neck and his strong hands started untying the ropes of her armor. "This... This isn't..." She tried to get the words out but she couldn't deny the pleasure and intense rush she felt.

Atlug undid more and more of the Elfs armor, letting the wooden plates fall to the ground one by one. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck to stabilize herself on the big Orc. She lets out a quiet moan as the only thing covering her body is the thin white fabric. She reaches around Atlug and does just what he did to her. Undoing the thick leather straps of his armor. His pieces fall to the floor just as hers did but with heavy thuds that echoed in the metal. Revealing the Simple tunic and pants underneath. Elora tugged at his shirt loosening the top to reveal more and more of his broad chest to her, rocking her hips against him in anticipation of what they both knew was coming.

The timid elf roughly removed the Orcs tunic, exposing his naked upper body. Scars were common throughout his chest, telling a story of his loses and victories. Some were deep and some were faint, but every one was as interesting as the last. His muscles were also extremely toned, rippling under his flesh with every movement, glistening with a thin layer of sweat that glistened in the soft light.

Atlug laid down on the ground with Elora, side by side they went back into a kiss, hands exploring one another freely. Their lips twisted and tangled together before eventually Atlug slid his tongue between the lips of his partner. She let out another soft sensual moan and eagerly accepted it. She rolled onto her back and Atlug quickly rolled on top of her, grabbing her soft pants and lowering them, bringing more of her soft creamy skin into view. Her pussy, shaved and bare, was now vulnerable to the strong Orc, even more so as she willingly spread her legs for him.

Lowering his own pants down and bringing his Throbbing cock and heavy dangling balls out the timid elf let out a whimper. Seeing it for the first time her face blushed a deep red and her heart beat even faster. Fear, anticipation, and temptation all grappling her at once.

"I... I've never done this before." she whispered.

"Don't worry, have I ever hurt you before?" He whispered back with a soft smile and leaned in a bit so his hot cockhead would push against her tiny little pussy.

Elora bit her lip as the large cock softly pushed at her entrance. She gasped and dug her hands into Atlugs muscular back, digging in and biting her lip as his thick member spread her open more than she ever had been before. She and Atlug moaned and grunted together as he slid deeper and deeper inside her. Their cries of love echoing in the room as both of them adjusted to the tightness. Soon Atlugs monstrous cock was buried as deep inside her as it could possibly be and both had to sit still and adjust.

They both breathed deeply and panted hard, looking into one anothers eyes. "I... I- I love you." Elora whispered to Atlug, causing a smile to creep over his face.

"I love you too. I have for a long time." He admitted to her and again the two shared a deep kiss. Very slowly Atlug began to move his hips back and forth, coercing more love moans out of the little elf. His cock was so thick it rubbed against her tiny clit constantly with every movement, causing the elf to squirm under him. Atlug moved his hands up her chest, moving her shirt slowly up, brining the Elfs peculiarly large breasts out for him.

Pale creamy globes bounced out into the light, two bright pink soft nipples calling to the Orc. They were much bigger than he expected, normally she had them hidden away in the wooden armor. But now they were bare and they were his and his alone. He answered the call, leaning his head down and looking into her eyes as he began to suckle. Elora couldn't hold back anymore, wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning as loud as her little body would let her, letting all of creation know what pleasure she felt. The cock massaging her insides, the sucking and licking her nipple was receiving, and finally the hands that were massaging and squeezing her breasts was more than she could handle.

"I can't! I can't hold back! Atlug!" her words began to degrade as Elora was overcome with ecstasy. She bucked her hips greedy for the cock. She started to squirt her precious juices like a fountain as her whole body was wracked in pleasure by a powerful orgasm!

Atlug was just behind her, groaning and moaning like a beast as his own orgasm came, his cock spraying out its hot seed inside her. He filled her up with more and more of his seed until her pussy could hold no more, his cum leaking out of her as more was pumped inside of her.

Exhausted and spent, the Orc rolled over onto his back and pulled the little elf to lay on top of him. "That was so amazing." he sighed as he relaxed. "I can't believe we waited so long to do that."

"Me either." Elora whispered "This… I hope this doesn't change anything between us in a negative way."

"I don't think it will. I mean what I said. I love you and I've loved you for, well, almost since I laid eyes on you. I just never thought you could return my feelings. You're so perfect in every way and I'm just…"

Elora smiled and for the second time her eyes started to water, "Hush up with that talk. You're amazing. You're…"

Elora was cut off by the sound of an echo coming from somewhere unseen. Almost like a voice. It was distant but both she and Atlug agreed they could hear it. They sat up and listened and eventually it became clear what they were hearing. Brambles disembodied voice desperately crying out, "Don't! Move! Don't! Move!"


End file.
